Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and circuit module thereof.
Description of the Prior Art
Usually, a circuit module of an electronic device includes a circuit board, a plurality of electronic components and a connection port. The electronic components are welded on the circuit board directly, and the connection port is electrically connected with the circuit board and can be assembled to a computer mother board; therefore, when the circuit module is assembled to the mother board, power of the mother board is transmittable to the circuit module for the circuit module to use. Such circuit module is disclosed in TWM456042.
However, the electronic components of this type of circuit module are stuck on the circuit board directly. Some of the electronic components may have greater thickness; therefore, when the electronic components which have greater thickness are disposed on the circuit board, the circuit module may be too thick. In addition, a distance between each insert slot of each mother board is specified, so a thickness of the electronic device inserted into the insert slot needs to be meet the specification. If the circuit module is covered by other shells and inserted into the mother board, the circuit module occupies a great portion of space, and some parts of the insert slots may be left unused.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.